


Over protective Alpha's

by kilistormblade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Judge, M/M, Multi, Other, don't really know where this fic is going, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilistormblade/pseuds/kilistormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Alpha’s and Beta’s Kili was the first omega to be born in a century. (Think of the madness and overprotective dwarves X2 … poor Kili, but don’t you just love making him cry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> so let me introduce my new fic!
> 
> incase you don't already know: i don't own the hobbit ;)

**History**

 

Aule first created the omegas, life bearers of the bearded folk. To protect the precious omegas Aule second created the Alpha, protectors of life. Lastly he created the Beta, hard workers of life. Together they lived to create mighty homes deep in the mountains and were rewarded with ample gold and gems. Omegas even in the early ages of life were well protected. They were different than other dwarves and had a strong affinity for the unexpected. Omegas were revered by all Alphas and Betas but even so they were very fragile and soon their numbers diminished. Omegas became rarer and rarer as time went by. Feeling sorrow for his children Aule then created the Darrowdams. They too were life bearers and where made sturdier with the ability to endure, and endure they did. The Omegas soon enough died and never yet reborn again. To the alphas and betas the drastic loss of omegas were great, therefore even though Darrowdams were stronger than Omegas, the Darrowdams were still fiercely protected by all Alphas and Betas. Thus Darrowdams, Alphas and Betas continued to live on and creating vast homes deep in the mountains decorated by gems, mithril and gold.

 

After the attack of Smaug the dwarves of Erebor moved on to the Blue Mountains. Though never did they build their homes deep in the Blue Mountains, they chose instead to remain above ground, a testimony that their true home would always be Erebor. Lost was their king Thor and their crown prince Thrain along with his second heir Ferin. Now it was King Thorin’s reign, with his heirs Fili and Kili.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my precious


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just clarifying

**Cast**

**Bilbo – Alpha**

**Gandalf – Alpha**

**Thorin – Alpha**

**Balin – Alpha**

**Dwalin – Alpha**

**Ori – Beta**

**Nori – Alpha**

**Dori – Beta**

**Bofur – Alpha**

**Bifur – Alpha**

**Bombur – Beta**

**Oin - Beta**

**Gloin – Alpha**

**Fili – Alpha**

** Kili - Omega **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we start!

**-Thorin POV-**

Thorin was a hard worker, despite being a king he never indulged himself in comfort. He instead chose to labor alongside his kin. For that reason he was a highly respected amongst his kin. His father, Grandfather and brother all fell in battle. His only family was his precious sister Dis. He had Dis married to a dwarf she loved dearly together they brought Fili into the world. It was a joyous moment and Thorin proclaimed Fili his heir to the throne of Erebor. 5 years later Dis became pregnant with her second child but months before the birth her husband passed due to illness. It was a tragic day for all. However it seemed Thorin’s suffering was not at an end. Dis after giving birth to her second son Kili left this world due to her grief to join her husband in the afterlife, and so Thorin was left in this world battling against life’s challenges with his nephews and heirs Fili and Kili.

 

Thorin was very proud of Fili, he was growing up to be an excellent dwarf. Kili on the other hand seemed content on finding ways to rebel against all authority. Nevertheless Thorin loved both of his nephews. He trained Fili in the combat art of wielding duel swords and trained Kili with a sword. When Kili took an affinity towards archery he was greatly displeased due to his hate for the Elves. However he never stopped Kili from mastering archery for the love of his nephew was greater than his hatred. Fili and Kili both showed great talent in the combat arts and alongside their training in combat he taught them to craft. They were taught to craft mighty weapons and learned to forge metal into objects of beauty and strength. Both Fili and Kili were excellent students, though Kili would sometimes be more interested in mischief than learning, but he never minded their little pranks for they were his joy. When Fili presented as an Alpha at the age of 75 he was more than pleased. He was proud of his nephew and hosted a celebration for his coming of age. When Kili reached that age however he did not present but Thorin did not worry. Not all dwarves presented at 75, some presented later on in life. The usual presenting age was around 75 to 80 and Kili was always a bit of a late bloomer.

 

One regret Thorin always held close to his heart however; the loss of Erebor also known as the Lonely Mountains. When Fili was 82 and Kili 77 with the help of the wizard Gandalf he planned an expedition to go and reclaim Erebor. Very few answered his call but he never gave up hope. He journeyed far to the Iron Hills to seek the help of other dwarves however none came to his aid, deeming the risk of facing Smaug the terrible was too great. Only 13 dwarves had answered his call to reclaim Erebor but he would not lose hope.

 

Gandalf deemed the number 13 unlucky and so he set off to find a fourteenth member of the company, a burglar to be precise. When he did find their burglar he summoned them all to the home of the fourteenth member of the company. When Thorin arrived at the Shire he was quite shocked. All around him he was surrounded by greenery. It’s not that he was not used to a green landscape it’s just that he hardly though that there would be any burglar in this quite little town. After all every one of them looked like farmers, but Thorin was never a person that would judge a book by his cover, he would have to trust Gandalf’s judgment was good. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like it so far?  
> pls leave kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again

**-Kili POV-**

Kili was so excited to go on an adventure with Fili and Thorin. Thorin was his hero. Kili loved his uncle’s strength and determination in life. This was the journey to reclaim Erebor and he would make Thorin proud. Unlike Fili who had presented as an Alpha, Kili had yet to present. Therefore Kili was determined to prove to Thorin that he was mature even though he had yet to present. He wanted to show Thorin he was brave, honest and could be trusted to be responsible. They were to travel to the Shire and head towards Bag End where a mark would lead them towards a Mr. Boggins or it was Baggins, but that didn’t matter what mattered was Erebor.

 

**-Fili POV-**

Fili was not certain where he was going, he had barely registered what was happening as his brother took their travelling packs claiming that a message was received from Gandalf to head for the Shire. Fili travelled quietly listening to his brother ramble on about some Boggins. Fili knew Kili had the name wrong but chose not to correct Kili. After all he would not ruin the excitement his brother was feeling because of some name. Fili felt worried about Kili, he knew this quest was far more dangerous than what Kili or himself expected. But when Kili had approached him and Thorin one evening requesting that he also be allowed to take part, they were not able to say no. Of course Fili tried everything to make Kili stay but Kili was his heart, and both Fili and Thorin had never really been able to say no.  Thorin loved both Fili and Kili very much but everyone, even Fili would have to admit that Thorin had a soft spot for Kili. Though he tried not to show it, but Fili did not mind. Fili himself saw his brother as very precious. To Fili, Kili was the sun radiating so brightly and bringing laughter and joy to all he met. But now, Fili was starting to slowly regret giving in to Kili’s whim. The quest to reclaim Erebor was dangerous and his precious brother had even yet to reach maturity, but Kili was already here now, Fili would try extra hard to keep his brother safe.

**-Bilbo POV-**

Bilbo was speechless a dwarf named Dwalin had entered his house and eaten his dinner and he had not even mentioned his reason for coming. Had this been any other hobbit he would have worked himself up into a fit. But this dwarf, well let’s just say that perhaps it would only take one hand to crush Bilbo’s skull. While Bilbo was pondering his options a knock came on the door again. As he opened it another dwarf that introduced himself as Balin made his way into his house. Now this was getting too much and Bilbo tried to tell them that he like visitors but he would like to know them before they came visiting but nothing was working and they still would not say why they were here. Bilbo was getting quite frustrated then the door knocked again. The moment Bilbo opened the door he saw two other dwarfs and immediately tried to slam the door on them at this point he was just about to throw hobbit respectability out the window, but he failed as the dwarves managed to barge their way in anyway. Then moments later the door knocked again, and this was boiling point for any hobbit because if this was some clot heads idea of a joke it was in very poor taste. When the door was opened not one or two but multiple dwarves fell through his door, literally, and behind them stood the answer to all this trouble. Gandalf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm this is getting a bit weird, isn't it?

-Balin POV-  
Balin made his way into the hobbits home. It was truly a nice little place, and in the middle of the next room, there stood his brother hand stuck in a cookie jar. After greeting Dwalin with their own special greeting he went on to find himself some food. Of course he noticed Bilbo but he didn’t want to waste his time explaining everything to him so he left him worrying. Then the Durin boys arrived Balin went to greet Fili first as Kili had gone over to Dwalin. Then he approached Kili. When he did he took note of a very faint but sweet smell. It had an interesting effect on him, almost started to make him feel warm. It was strange, he thought about this for a moment then came to the conclusion that Kili was most likely just approaching his heat. After all it was time for the lad to present as a beta or alpha.

-General Pov-  
Everyone like Balin noticed the sweet smell softly surrounding Kili but also like Balin they choose not to mention it. After all what would they say, Kili was a prince not just anyone could approach him and say he had a nice scent? It’s not that Kili would mind but it was more out of respect to Thorin and the line of Durin. Gandalf was curious about the smell but decided it would be better to ask Fili or Thorin about it. When Thorin arrived he also took notice and was not surprised when confronted for questions by Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf later.

Balin: surely Thorin you have also noticed the sweet smell surrounding Kili  
Dwalin: has an interesting effect  
Thorin: yes, there were no traces of this before I left for the meeting of our kin  
Gandalf: it is a very interesting scent, but I do not believe it is a bad one   
Balin: I agree  
Dwalin: perhaps it’s just time for the lad to present, nothing to worry about  
Gandalf: indeed master Dwalin, but it seems a little more than that. One that even seems to baffle me so far.  
Thorin: it is fine, it is not harmful and like Dwalin I believe it’s just time for the lad to present nothing more.  
Balin: let’s hope so laddie  
Gandalf: indeed let us hope it is only that and will fade as quickly as it appeared.

 

Nobody said anything more that day. Bilbo took a bit of convincing after he fainted from reading the contract, but despite this he still choose to refuse. None held this against him, afterall challenging a dragon was no easy task. To the shock of many, and the displeasure of Thorin, Bilbo choose to later on join them in their quest. A brave notion for someone with no ability to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revelations revelations

Time passed and the road grew rougher for its travelers. One thing that did not change however was the sweet smell that surrounded Kili. This had been the topic of many conversations, unfortunately none ever reached Kili’s ears thus he remained blissfully unaware.

 

-Fili Pov-

Fili was starting to get worried. At first he hadn’t noticed the scent around Kili, but once it was pointed out in Bilbo’s house it became easily noticeable. Worse it seemed the scent had been growing as of late, not that anyone minded as it was a pleasing scent.

 

-General Pov-

The journey soon grew more dangerous and they were hunted by Wargs luckily Radagast had been there to help. However this was not enough and they found themselves on the balcony of the elven lord Elrond.

 

-Elrond Pov-

Elrond was shock when he approached his home after hunting the Wargs that had come too close to his home. There on his balcony were dwarves. This came as a total surprise for him as the dwarves tended to hold anger and frustration towards the elves for one reason or another.  The elves however held no such feelings for the dwarves, but this truth fell on deaf ears.

 

Elrond was not opposed to the dwarves coming to his home. The dwarves however looked at Elrond as if he planned to eat them whole, much like a troll. Lord Elrond nevertheless welcomed them into his home and gave them food and drink, it did not go unnoticed that they did not appreciated elven food so lord Elrond sent out his hunters to get food that suited their taste.

 

One other thing that Lord Elrond picked up at dinner was a sweet scent coming of one of the dwarves. Lord Elrond had experienced this before he knew the cause. After revealing the origins of Thorin and Gandalf’s sword, he decided to confront the dwarves about it.

 

-General Pov-

Elrond: Do tell, where you head this far out of traveling season.

Thorin: Our business is of no concern to you

Elrond: I meant no offence

Thorin: what did you mean then?

Elrond: I simply noticed that you are traveling with great risks and wanted to inquire why?

Thorin: Great risks? What do you mean speak clearly!

Elrond: I meant nothing, just assessing the people you travel with and why you would take such a risk.

 

At this the dwarves went up in an uproar. Gandalf soon had them silenced but all the dwarves were positively furious.

 

Gandalf: we should hear what Lord Elrond has to say. Though I must say Lord Elrond none of the dwarves are a threat, not to you and definitely not to each other.

Elrond: I did not mean that they were a threat, not to anyone. I was simply questioning why you would be traveling with an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA
> 
> i was thought of continuing but then i decided to be mean  
> or not
> 
> ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (smirk)

This statement had startled the dwarves and all fury left them in an instance. Everyone stared at the elven lord in shock. Balin who was the first to recover from this questioned the elven lord.

 

Balin: what do you mean? There has not been an omega born amongst dwarves for centuries.

Elrond: true the dwarf in question has not presented yet but I have met many dwarven omegas before, it is definite he is an omega.

 

At this the dwarves were shocked. There was an omega amongst them, this was strange but wonderful news. Omegas had been gone for centuries they were the most precious to the dwarves, now if the elven lord was true, then Aule had blessed them. No one had to guess who the omega could be, After all there was only one person amongst them yet to present. Kili.

 

Thorin: Can this be true

Elrond: I am most certain of it, but I would like to run some tests to be absolutely certain.

Balin: what sort of test

Elrond: nothing out of the ordinary, just wanted to see how he is coming along and how long till he presents.

Dwalin: that would be helpful to know

Throin: very well then, but, you will do so in our presence

 

-Kili Pov-

Throughout the conversation Kili was frozen in his chair at Lord Elrond’s announcement. He was shocked, there was no other way to explain it. What the hell was happening, he was an omega. What on middle earth was happening?  He had always thought that he would present as an alpha. Being a beta was not bad but he always wanted to be an alpha and now he was neither. By the time kili gathered his thoughts he heard Thorin’s agree to something he wasn’t quite sure what but he was definite it concerned him. Then a sudden realization dawned on Kili, if he was to be an omega what did that mean for him. From what he knew omegas were precious and protected. He had never paid much attention to Balin’s lessons, oh how he regretted that choice now. What he did know however was that omegas were protected. Protected? Was that to be his fate from now on? What about his archery and proving himself? Suddenly his chest grew tight he didn’t understand it but all he knew was he had to get away from here, so he ran.

 

-General Pov-

Kili abruptly stood up and fled from the dining room. Most dwarves had been over joyed that the omegas were coming back everyone forgot that this was all new to Kili. However only Fili picked up that this may not be what Kili wants. Fili stood to chase after his wayward brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what fill will say?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww

-Fili Pov-  
It was nothing but a miracle that Fili found Kili in this labyrinth of elves. Kili was sitting by one of the many small rivers that ran through Rivendell. He slowly approached Kili who was looking blankly into the water and sat next to him.  
Fili: what’s wrong?  
Kili: I…it’s just…  
Fili: is it being an omega?  
Kili: … yes…I just never… thought I would, you know.  
Fili: be an omega? Yes no one thought that.  
Kili: BUT I DON’T WANT TO BE!  
Fili: what do you mean?  
Kili: I’ve heard about omegas they’re weak. I don’t want to be like that  
Fili: weak?! I may not have known any omega but I do not think they were weak brother.  
Kili: but I wanted to be an alpha… I wanted to be like you.  
Fili: Kili we are many things but whether we are an alpha, beta or omega does not change who we are. You know this kee. Tell me does being an omega take away your ability to shoot  
Kili: No … but  
Fili: then tell me do you think you will be weaker once you present?  
Kili: No  
Fili: do you think you will lose yourself if you change?  
Kili: NO  
Fili: then I don’t see the problem brother, you are you and that is all you need to be. It does not matter what you present as, you will always be Kili, son of Dis, second heir to King Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain. Kili from the line of Durin.  
Kili: thanks Fee.  
Fili: its ok brother, if it’s any help find comfort that you have yet to even present. After all what do elves know about dwarves.

-General Pov-  
Unknown to the two brothers the rest of the company had followed them out and was listening to their conversation a few meters away, keeping surprisingly silent.  
After Kili’s confession on his point of view on this, the company members felt a little sad for Kili. Most of the elders knew that the elves would not be wrong on issues like this. The slowly filed away giving the brother’s time to themselves.  
Later on when Fili and Kili came to the area the dwarves had chosen to make camp no one mentioned anything about presenting to Kili and went on like nothing happened. Kili knew they were avoiding the topic on purpose it made him a little upset that he was already being treated differently but he was also thankful that no one had chosen to talk to him about it.

 

The next morning Thorin gently woke Kili and told him to follow. They reached a room a few meters away from their temporary camp. The room was empty. Kili was at a lost at what to do.  
Thorin: how are you this morning?  
Kili: well.  
Thorin: I did not have a chance to talk to you about what happened yesterday Kili. I sorry for that.  
Kili: oh… it’s ok… I wasn’t really in the mood to talk much anyway it would not have helped.  
Thorin: still I should have understood how you felt  
Kili: how I felt?  
Thorin: yes. I overheard your conversation with Fili  
Kili: oh  
Thorin: Kili I never expected this to happen. But now that it has I believe it is for the best a sign from Aule that things are getting better  
Kili: but uncle I have yet to even present… surely you don’t trust an elf’s words.  
Thorin: unfortunately or fortunately Kili elves are rarely wrong on such matters, I have sent for lord Elrond anyway I want him to take a closer look at you and confirm this. 

Kili barely had time to respond when lord Elrond walked in with Balin following swiftly behind.

Elrond: Kili, good morning  
Kili: morning  
Elrond: I seem to have upset you last night, are you feeling better now.  
Kili: I’m ok  
Elrond: very well, shall we start.

Kili looked at Thorin who nodded once in response as his approval.

Kili: ok  
Elrond: please remove your shirt and we can start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is your imagination leading you i wonder


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so put away your imaginations, we are not going down that path yet  
> maybe

Kili was unsure about this but did as he was told. During the examination there was a lot of poking at his stomach which made him feel quite sore in the ribs and stomach. When this ended Elrond allowed him to put his shirt back on. His next instructions were to remove his trousers. Kili looked unsurely at Thorin.

 

Thorin was solid as stone unmoving, kili could not really tell what his uncle was thinking but he wouldn’t go through with this. Not this. He was not going to be an omega.

 Kili: No

Elrond: excuse me

Kili: I said no. I won’t do it, I’m not going to be an omega. I think you’re wrong. I don’t want to do this test.

Balin: Kili

Kili: no please uncle I don’t want to

Thorin: very well that’s enough

Elrond: the choice is yours

 

After their brief argument Kili again bolted from the room and headed back to where the others were and where Fili was.

 

[In the meantime]

 

Bofur: well who would have thought the lad would turn into an omega

Dori: aye, quite unexpected

Bofur: what happens now?

Nori: what do you mean?

Bofur: you think Thorin will let kili continue

Bilbo: why will he be stopped?

Bofur: you have to understand laddie, us dwarves we haven’t had an omega born since the second age. They are most precious to us. Infact I believe alphas, betas and darrow-dams were created around omegas. Now that an omega has been presented it will be different. Kili needs to be protected.

Dori: Aye, I agree. Battle is no place for him now

Nori: you think kili will agree to this?

Bombur: no I don’t think so

Bofur: Aye the lad came to prove himself he won’t like being protected

Ori: does the shire have omegas Bilbo?

Bilbo: no our betas can bare children, but our omegas are also very rare. It is a great honor to be an omega or even be related to one. The are special are they not?

Oin: Aye laddie

Gloin: omegas are rare everywhere, not just the dwarves but you see it amongst the elves as well

Fili: The elves could cause a problem to us now.

Bilbo: how

Fili: like Gloin said they to know the importance of omegas. We already are on a journey they will not approve of. Now that we have an omega they may cause trouble

Dwalin: they won’t lay a finger on one of us

Gloin: Aye

Bilbo: but kili needs to be protected surely he is safe here

At this the dwarves are in outrage muttering darkly about how elves are not to be trusted. Before anyone has a reply though Kili bursts though the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so happy!  
> :)

Kili doesn’t know how to react. So he does what he feels is natural, and goes to Fili. Still Fili seems so far away so he sprints into a run. He wanted to be with Fili, his other half. Fili always makes things better. Without stopping he bursts though the door. Everyone is sitting in a sort of circle in the balcony they were given to stay. All stare at him but he is beyond caring at this point and runs to Fili and sits down next to him. 

Everyone is a bit shocked by Kili’s sudden arrival. Kili seems a bit distraught Fili is concerned. Kili had been with Thorin what could have happened to upset him?

Oin: you alright laddie  
Kili: …yeah  
Gloin: don’t seem alright to me  
Kili: I’m fine

Everyone leaves Kili alone when they notice they aren’t going to get any more information out of him. Kili cuddles next to Fili and Fili obliges by leaning into Kili. He knows Kili is upset but settles to get information out of him later in a more private setting.

Thorin and Balin soon come back to join the company neither say anything and all tend to their own little tasks, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. A while after Gandalf comes to take Thorin, Balin and Bilbo away to some meeting with lord Elrond. 

The meeting was going to take a while and during that time Fili uses this as an opportunity to take Kili away for a little walk. They found a garden and sat down on one of the many benches there.  
Fili: so, are you gonna tell me whats up  
Kili: Nothing is up  
Fili: come on brother  
Kili: I said it was nothing  
Fili: you know you can’t fool me  
Kili: …  
Fili: it’s ok, tell me.  
Kili: it’s just the whole omega thing  
Fili: what about it  
Kili: Lord Elrond did some tests on me today  
Fili: so I heard  
Kili: well I didn’t like it. It was uncomfortable so I ran away  
Fili: (laughs) is that so  
Kili: (glares) …  
Fili: don’t be upset you don’t have to do anything you don’t like  
Kili: ok

Fili and Kili stay for a while longer enjoying each other’s company. When they rejoin the group Thorin, Balin and Bilbo walked back in. Announcing that it is time to leave. Quietly everyone packed up and quietly left the elven home of Lord Elrond. None questioned Thorin’s urgency for there could only be one reason for this rush. Elves.

The walk towards the misty mountain was quite for the most part but Kili was beyond irritated. Just as they were leaving this morn Fili took Kili’s bag and started carrying it. When Kili confronted him Fili acted like nothing was wrong, which further irritated him. Kili managed to get his bag back eventually after. But he could tell the rest of the company didn’t approve of him carrying things.  
As the journey began and they started climbing. Dwalin took Kili’s hand to help lead him through the rocks. So Kili promptly shoved him off and walked away. Though he could tell many wanted that he held someone’s hand while he walked. If that wasn’t enough once they got through the plain Bofur and the others kept pestering him in asking; if he wanted water, to rest or for them to help carry his things. Kili was embarrassed. He hadn’t even presented as an omega yet and already their attention was painful. Even Thorin who if he could would like to sprint to Erebor with no rests, did not mind the small intrusions or stops that everyone wanted Kili to take. 

It was late afternoon when they decided to rest for the night. Kili by this point was infuriated. With temper running high he would snap at anyone coming close by. Most just left him alone to rest but when Bombur finished preparing the meal and Kili did not move to get some the others started to be a bit worried. Fili started to edge closer to Kili but did not risk saying anything aloud…yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writter’s block in process ideas would be helpful ☺ thanks


End file.
